The Chosen One (Animator vs. Animation)
Character Synopsis The Chosen One is a stick figure and former antagonist that was created by Noogai3 in Flash. He serves the main antagonist of Animator vs. Animation II and the anti-hero main antagonist in Animator vs. Animation III. In its first appearance in the series, it was first shown came to life after Noogai3 decided the perfect name for him created stick figure and converted to a symbol. Because of that name, The Chosen One started to destroy Flash and later at the desktop, even Mozilla Firefox, AOL Instant Messenger, and My Computer were no match for it. However, in the end, Noogai3 opened Avast! Antivirus and caught The Chosen One with the lightning bolts and chest, where it ends up becoming Noogai3's slave, being forced to destroy popups. Character Statistics Tiering: Unknown '| '''Unknown '| 'Unknown ' '''Verse: Animator vs. Animation Name: The Chosen One, Animation, Killer, BEAST, The Second Coming Gender: Genderless Age: 10 Years Classification: Sentient Animation, Stick Figure Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Flight, Fire Manipulation, Reality Warping, Creation via Art Tools, Self Replication via Copy Tools, Heat Vision through Concussive Force, Ice Manipulation (Froze the Firefox), Lightning Manipulation (Points his finger to summon lightning), Death Manipulation & Existence Erasure via Recycle Bin (Instantly kills or "deletes" anything thrown into it), Explosion Manipulation, Technological Manipulation (Recoded the Dark Lord to assist him and go against his original programming), Pseudo-Teleportation (Leaped into the Downloads folder and managed to instantly come out in the My Videos folder above his enemies), Air Manipulation (Created a whirlwind, sucking all of the files into it), Regeneration (Low-Godly; Even when reduced to nothing but digital information, he's capable of reforming himself as if nothing happened), Summoning (Control over an army of emojis and fellow stick figures),Dimensional Travel (Moved from computer to iPhone), Biological Manipukation (Can manifest angel wings fir better flight). Immunity to Death Manipulation (When his process was "ended", it refused to respond; he cannot be instant killed) | All previous powers, with the addition of Immortality (Type 1 and 5) via Creative Mode, Durability Negation via poison and instant damage, Resistance via armor, Intangibility (No Clip Mode allows them to phase through blocks), Statistics Amplification via Beacon, Toonforce, Poison Manipulation via Potions, Status Effect Inducement via Potions | All previous powers but amplified insanely Destructive Ability: Unknown '(Fought the digital projection of The Animator who was able to create various spaces that seemingly contained rooms and other structures. Fought off many sentient programs such as Fire Fox. Gained enough power to completely destroy The Animator’s Digital world, of which has an unknown size, however does contain an alternate world such as Minecraft and YouTube, of which can only be access via wormhole, implying they are seperate by space and time) | '''Unknown '(While subjected the rule of Minecraft, The Chosen One still gained the powers of various Minecraft powers, such as Creative Mood, of which made them much stronger than beforehand) | 'Unknown '(Shattered the YouTube video box and casually destroyed aspects of "YouTube", of which is implied to be an alternate realm. Comparable to Green Stick Figure, who shattered another YouTube video from the inside) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '(Can tarde blows with other fighters, whom of which can dodge The Chosen One’s lightning) | 'Massively Hypersonic+ '(Much faster than before after gaining the powers Creative Mode) | 'Massively Hypersonic+ '(Fought Green Stick Man, who’s considered on par with The Chosen One themselves) '''Lifting Ability: Unknown, possibly Class 5 '''(Capable of carrying constructs far larger than itself; this is assuming, of course, that his internet based dimension has some sort of weight to it) | '''Unknown, possibly Class 5 '''(Much stronger than before) | '''Unknown, possibly Class 10+ '(Far stronger to previous iterations) 'Striking Ability: Unknown, possibly Class MJ+ (Shatters constructs of this level with his presencem such as walls) | Unknown, possibly Class MJ+ '''(Superior to his previous self) | '''Unknown, possibly Class MJ+ Durability: Unknown, likely Building level (Survives explosions, gunfire, and other weapons of this calibur with ease) | Unknown, likely Building level (Can survive attacks from corrupted stick figures) | Unknown, likely Building level '(Tanks hits from "YouTube", who is far stronger than all of his previous iterations; significantly superior to past iterations) 'Stamina: Very High '(Can fight for long lengths of time whilst doing other tasks such as messing with files and other things within the internet-like dimension. Casually brushes off explosions, gunfire and other attacks, which dont hinder his fighting endurance) 'Range: Standard Melee Range 'with Martial Arts. '''Extended Melee Range '''with Elemental Manipulation. '''Multi-Universal '''via Dimensional Travel and possibly Internet Tools (The Chosen One has the ability to traverse from The Desktop to The Minecraft World through creating wormhole. It’s also possible their powers such as The Internet Tools or Creative Mode effect the both constructs) 'Intelligence: Above Average '''(Learned how to use martial arts upon being created. Realized that The Animator only wanted to use him for his own personal gain, of which other stick figures haven’t figured out yet. Learned how to utilize the environment itself in battle to outsmart foes or for brute force) '''Weaknesses: Occasionally falls under the control of the Animator, completely mute (can communicate via text if it chooses to do so, which is rarely) Versions: Animator vs Animation | Animator vs Minecraft | Animator vs YouTube ''' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment * Tools: '''These are various tools that initially are Internet programs. The Chosen One can utilize these metaphysical tools to achieve varying effects just as removing foes from existence, becoming intangible through clipping, Creating other life forms and many other effects '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Fire Manipulation: The Chosen One can manipúlate flames, having the power to create and shoot them in his attacks. They are also capable of breathing flames from their chest * Laser Vision: '''The Chosen One can use this power too fire off lasers from their eyes which can cause destructive damage on their intended targets. * '''Vortex: '''Can create a powerful vortex destroying all the applications in the process. * '''Ice Manipulation: '''The Chosen One can also create ice shards and even freeze opponents, of which happened with Fire Fox '''Extra Info: * The Chosen One is placed at Unknown '''as a result of the lack of elaboration regarding how the digital world of The Animator functions and whether it even had a similar nature to our real worl. There are implications that it has a similar set of rules and physics to our 3rd Dimensional Plane and even suggestions that the sete locations such as The Desktop, Minecraft World and many others are possible universes they have to be accessed through wormholes (aka holes in Space and Time) * Don’t attempt to rate The Chosen One at '''Plane Level '''on the basis that the world take place on a computer. Simply being on a digital setting doesn’t inherently equate to the verse being less than 3rd Dimensional Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Internet Category:Animator vs. Animation Category:Neutral Characters Category:Anti-Villian Category:Antagonists Category:Brawlers Category:Martial Artist Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Weapons Master Category:Heat Vision Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Creation Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Weather Users Category:Technology Users Category:Ice Users Category:Death Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Duplication Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Air Users Category:Summoners Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Regenerators Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Immortals Category:Intangibility Users Category:Poison Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Toonforcers Category:Unknown Tier